garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Oct 2003 CC
October 2003 Caern Convos CAERN/WYLD The Sept Alpha, Salem, is gone, away from the Sept on unspecified business. It's said he claimed he'd be back in a few weeks to a month, but the _last_ time he skipped town, it was for two years. So who knows? Even stranger, though, is the fact that he left Renee, Bone Gnawer Galliard, as Alpha in his absence. Emma, Get Ahroun, and fellow cub Karl, Gnawer Theurge, ran into a fomor boar while out hunting. It was their first taste of a real battle and they had the wounds to show for it. Fortunately for the two of them, Jamethon was not far off and was able to both help the cubs and explain to them what had happened. CITY The Bone Gnawers, having lost their previous shelters to bombings, have taken up residence in the abandoned St. Claire Zoo, and have begun the process of cleaning out Weaver and Wyrm spirits from the area. PEOPLE Olga arrived in St. Claire in late October, met Renee, and was assigned her chiminage: teach three gifts/rites to sept members (one of which was greedily but wisely scooped up by Renee herself; you too can quickly and easily learn that gift of your dreams, provided it's Smell of Man, Spirit Speech, or Cooking! Come now, only first two comers can be served!). She's been hanging out at the farm, and is offering her services to teach some of the cubs who live there about the spirit world. Rain-Falls-Up is still lurking around the southern bawn and making it known that she's willing to teach the Rites she knows, as well as give lessons on how to be properly wolfy. The Red Talon seems to have taken up residence in the area, but has yet to officially join the sept. Raul Fixes-Stuff has been heard to say that he's available to teach whatever Rites he knows, as well as being willing to take Cubs into the Umbra for lessons. The Wendigo kinswoman Halona Bleeding Sun has now reached her home Sept, having been in infrequent contact with various members of the Hidden Walk throughout her trip. Haley is a Cliath Black Fury Ahroun who has arrived in St. Claire. She’s most likely to be seen around the farmhouse or bawn, as her chiminage is a month of service to the sept as a Guardian, and is frequently in the company of Emma. Cub and Cliath, Fury and Fenrir, seem to have formed an unlikely friendship. PACKS Though their attempt to seek Owl's guidance failed, Luke, Jamethon, Leonard, Wilbur, and Erika's battle with a corrupted Silver Fang hero wielding a Grand Klaive drew the attention of both Coyote and Wyvern, among other spirits, and in the end, it was Wyvern that chose and was chosen by four of their number. With Luke as Alpha, the warpack Scourge has been formed, and to hear them tell it, great deeds are ahead for the pack. CUBS Viggo arrived in St. Claire roughly a month ago, and has spent the large portion of that time at the Farmhouse learning to be a Garou. He can often be found in the fields behind the farmhouse, running laps on the orders of the Get elders. Catherine Stalks-in-Silence has been put onto her Rite of Passage by Alicia, her challenge to lead a makeshift pack in bringing down the killer at large. Emma is a newly Firsted Get of Fenris cub. She is trapped, er, most commonly found at the farmhouse or in the woods surrounding it. Depending on who is asked about her, they'd most likely claim she is a typical Ahroun, fiesty and easily pissed off. Especially after the story of her frenzying on Karl (mind you it was when those nasty, vile leeches managed to get to the farm) got out to the Gnawers. CHALLENGES No challenges were made public for the month of October. DEATHS No Garou died in the month of October. MOOT No sept moot was held in the month of October. Category:Caern Convo